cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Silo Tuit
}}Shy-Low Tew-Et |- style="background:#000000" | Username: | }Little |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Drell |- style="background:#000000" | Gender: | }Male |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }19 |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | }Bartender |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }Omega |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Black |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }5'0" |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Petite |- style="background:#000000" | Character Status: | }Tired. |- style="background:#000000" | IRC Name: | }Muqington |} Located on Omega at such a younge age, it's safe to say Silo had a bit of a rough past. Blind and quite literally beaten, the poor boy managed to get off his old planet of residence and onto a station equally as terrible. The only thing going for him now, though, is a job, and one mildy less dangerous than what would be expected. He joined Cerberus Daily News in possible search of some extra credits. Going by the name of "Little" was probably a poor decision on his part, however. Appearance Silo is nearly as small and they come. He stands at a solid 5'0" when fully straitened. However, Silo has a large tendacy to slouch and make himself look even smaller than he is. His sclaes are a iridesence shade of brown, though in certain lights he can look a dark purple color, a deep black, or have a pinkish tint. The undersides and the pads of this hands and feet are a soft pink color, as well as his neck and undersides of his fringe. Said fringe is also much more pronounces than the average males, giving him a very feminine look. However, on the top of his resides six pronounced fringes - three on each side, perpendicular to his flat nose. Behind these frills, his fringes are relatively normal. In addition to his iridesent scales, there is a ring or orange around each of his eyes. This is the only orange on his body. Due to years a of poor financial status, Silo is fairly underweight. It is possible to see his ribs and his joints, which also have a tendacy to creak and pop despite his young age. His eyes are a blurry black color with a dark grey center. His bottom waterline is the same soft pink as his hands. Silo's face has a relatively flat profile. His head is moderately short from his spines to his chin, and his lips are very inconspicuous. There is a small gap between his front top teeth, capable of fitting a novilty coin between. He often times has his eyes too wide, giving him a childish apperance. Silo has no sense of fashion and his shirts and pants rarely match. His shirts can sometimes contain some strang words or phrases on them. Around his neck there is always a key, looking to be an old house key. Biography Born on the industrial planet known as Rough Tide, Silo was designated blind from the beginning. With eyes too big and a personality to match his inability to sleep, he fell into a, pun incoming, rough tide. He was the only child, convieved from an accident, and the ruiner of a already rocky relationship. From there on, his parents became negletive and abusive, often times being rough enough to break bones and cause trauma to his head. Because of this, his joints creak and pop despite his young age, and he maintains an uncontrolable stutter and slew in his speech thanks to brain damage. Thankfully, his speech-to-text app on his cheap omni-tool has adapted to his voice with a minor hiccup here and there. During his childhood, his parents were constantly away for work, leaving him to fend for himself and tend to his wounds and bruises. For years Silo spent his life being the punching bag and outlet for his parent's frustration. Living in an area where there were no children, he grew up relatively alone and developed servere social anxiety disorders. When he realized there was a word outside the mining and glaring looks from the krogan and vorcha, Silo found a way to start doing small gofer sidejobs at the age of ten. His work often included doing the dangerous and stupid jobs no one else would. Despite being blind, Silo managed to nearly save up to get off planet in a few years. However, his parents found his stash of hidden credits, and in a solid day they were gone, leaving behind a heartbroken and physically and mentally hurt child. Silo nearly gave up his plan to get off planet and away from his abusive family, but his decison to get away was imbedded too deep in his head for him to just end it there and then. After a period of recovery, Silo found his strength to work again, this time keeping his credits even farther from his parent's reach. By his 19th birthday, the boy was off the planet, hitching a ride to Omega where he currently resides. After countless months of begging for work, the drell began to run out of currency. It was by miricle that a barkeeper found him curled up and sobbing outside the bar. He was offered a job tending the bar, to which he took without even explaining he couldn't see to ensure he'd actually get it. It was discovered less than a week later when he struggled to be able to tell bottles of liquor from each other. Instead of being thrown out, though, the bar owner took pity on him and created textured lables for Silo to read. This was one of the first times the boy broke down sobbing not out of fear or pain, but out of seer happiness and releif. He maintains his work there now, despite the pay being barley enough to live on the streets. He joined Cerberus Daily News in an attempt to gain a few more credits, though he's not exactly sure what he's even doing. Relations * Specus - The barkeeper Silo works for. Specus is a light-hearted though hard turian who seems very hard to please. He has a soft spot for his small bartender, although he makes plenty sure to keep Silo from getting too comfortable. Silo has a tendancy to accidentally refer to him by the name "Spectre", though he is far from one. Trivia * Silo has a tendacy to do questionable things for extra credits, including but not limited to slipping things in people's drinks or allowing humans to get high from his skin. * He is blind in both eyes, designated from birth, however, the equivilent of trauma induces cataracts are present in both his eyes. * Coffee and other heavily caffinated drinks cannot be stomached by Silo. * While drell are known for their impecible memories, due to brain damage, Silo has a predisposition to recall things wrong, even though his mind precieves them as true. This is why he is convinced his boss's name is Spectre, although it is not. * He carries a key that looks liek an oldfashioned housekey around his neck at all times. He refers to it as a house key, though there is very little evidence to support this. Category:Drell Category:Characters Category:Defunct Characters